


Impossible

by TellMeImNotInvisible



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeImNotInvisible/pseuds/TellMeImNotInvisible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuffnut Thorston has fallen for the older Hiccup Haddock III and can not stand watching him fall for Astrid again even when they weren't together anymore. He knows there is no way he could be with the chief and tries to avoid him, only to have him become closer. Story better than summary. Tuffcup. Rufflout.  Set 1 year after HTTYD 2, so if you haven't seen it then don't read and if you do. Don't complain to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't read the summary, this is set after HTTYD 2 so if you haven't seen it, then don't read it. And if you do, you will see a major spoiler.

He doesn't remember when it happened or how it happened but all he can do is stare at the brunette holding Astrid close to his muscular body. Tuffnut Thorston stares at Hiccup Horrendous Haddock as he talks to Astrid with a sad glint in his green eyes as he holds her close. Fire lit arrows light up the sky as they shoot toward the boat with Stoick the Vast's favorite belongings. It was hard for everyone to not cry as they all think of the brave man who gave up his life to safe his son a year ago. Sadly, everyone watches the small boat catch fire and some of the belongings floating down the deep blue sea.

 

Valka hugs Hiccup and Astrid close to her as they watch the boat together, watching the items now disappear beneath the dark blue surface. The village people cry and attempt to keep their tears from leaping from their eyes, many unsuccessful. Even his own twin's eyes that are so similar to his own had glistened with tears as she leans on Eret, who was petting Skullcrusher as he sadly roars.

The fire dims until there is nothing left but a small stream of smoke floating from the water. Valka leaves the teens alone to take care of her dragon and to have some time alone. Most other villagers leave, some of them leaving their apologies to the new chief. The only people who stayed at the small cliff were himself and his twin along with Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Eret who all continued to stare at the water.

"He was a great man," says Ruffnut, patting Hiccup's shoulder before walking away, Eret behind her.

"He was the greatest chief we've ever had. So I know you're going to be even better since your parents genes show up in a lot of yours." Fishlegs gives Hiccup a small smile and walks away.

Before he walks away, Snotlout gives Hiccup a nod and walks away, trying to hold in the tears threatening to fall. Astrid gives the chief a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug and walks away without a second glance. Hiccup doesn't even acknowledge that Tuffnut was still there behind him before Tuffnut walks until he is standing right beside him.

"Hey," Hiccup starts without turning his head toward the blonde's direction.

Tuffnut shifts almost nervously, "Hi."

The two got themselves into a awkward situation, but they both found it comfortable, even if they didn't admit it. With Hiccup staring at the setting sun, Tuffnut take a peek at Hiccup and notices his hair and his eyes are brighter because of the lowering sun. 

"Dad always enjoyed riding Skullcrusher when the sun was setting. He says it calms their fiery temper."

Tuffnut sees Hiccup's smaller trembling body attempt to stand straight but he almost hits the floor if it weren't for Tuffnut's muscular arms wrapping around his waist as he sets Hiccups down to sit on the floor. After setting the smaller man down, Tuffnut takes a seat beside him, watching their feet dangle and swing slightly. Again, they were in the comfortable silence and watches the sun go down until the sun was gone completely, leaving them in the dark with the stars glowing above them.

"Thanks Tuff," says Hiccup after a long moment of silence.

"What for?"

"Standing by me. I know you don't know what it's like to loose someone so great to you, but it's nice to know that you are actually trying to understand."

Tuffnut takes a deep breath, prepared to tell the boy something he hadn't told anyone other than Ruffnut.

"My dad died when Ruff and I were only eight. But he was gone so often with your dad to find the dragon's nest, so I can't barely even remember his face, One day when the would ship came back in wrecks and everyone was okay except we couldn't find our dad. Stoick called my mother over while she told Ruff and I to go home, and of course we listen to our mother. We went in the house and looked at them on the roof try to figure out what was going on. We watch our mother fall to her knees and cry as your father tried to comfort her. She stopped her crying and we went into our rooms like we had saw nothing.

I asked her what happened and she told us that dad was lost at sea. I knew that wasn't it but I didn't want to push it if it was going to make her cry. I was the first to figure out what had happened when we were ten when I realized he should have been back. And one night I heard my mother sneaking out, so I followed her and found her on a cliff no one ever gone on. 

She was standing over a rock and kneeling down on her knees to touch the name on the stone. My father's name. She sobs and I realized what had happened and I didn't question it until the next morning when I told her I followed her and she told us what had happen. 

Dragons attacked the ship once, leading them into the wrong direction for their safety and destroying the ship. Our father pulled everyone into safety, including your dad while he fell from the boat, taking the heavy materials with him, drowning him. I remember the constant stabbing in my heart at the thought of us never seeing our dad again and I broke down. After the short scene of me crying, I stopped showing emotions and tried not to show any emotions and Ruff didn't either. So we both try to stop people to seeing our pain by fighting, the one thing that made my dad laugh."

During the explanation, Tuffnut turns his back to Hiccup and hugs his knees with his arms. Hiccup notices the blonde's position and turns toward him, leaving an arm on his shoulder. Tuffnut shudders and Hiccup only thinks it is because of the chilly wind.  Hiccup scoots closer and sees Tuffnut's slate gray eyes glistening with tears. As they sit side by side, Hiccup wraps his arms around the larger boy, pulling the blonde's head to his chest and soothing his hair when the man let his tears fall.

"Thanks for opening up to me," says Hiccup.

"I know I'm not smart, but I do know a few things some people may not know."

"I think you're smart," states Hiccup. "People think you aren't smart because you don't think like them. Trust me, I've been through it for many years. Now, more people are open minded but still prefer to think like they did back then, but people have their opinions."

Tuffnut removes himself from Hiccup and stands up, helping Hiccup along the way. Tuffnut and Hiccup share a manly hug that may have meant nothing to the brunette but meant everything to the blonde. Hiccup walks away and Tuffnut watches him until he disappears in the darkness. Tuffnut mentally slaps himself. It was his job to keep away from Hiccup or else he would do something that should never happen between two men, but he can help it if he can't control himself around him.

He knew what he had to do. Tuffnut Thorston has a goal: to avoid Hiccup altogether. And never stand too close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't I promise it will get better. And sorry for grammar mistakes.


End file.
